


Library Meeting

by kiefercarlos



Series: Marvelous Marvel One-Shots [29]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Gen, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT:Phil is late getting to the library to study. He has to share a table with a gorgeous girl who seems to know him. Well this might not be too bad after all.
Relationships: Phil Coulson & Melinda May
Series: Marvelous Marvel One-Shots [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/908724
Kudos: 3





	Library Meeting

Phil knew he should have gotten to the library earlier. He had a load of studying he needed to do and now he was at the library and the place was packed. With finals just around the corner, everyone was using all their spare chances, studying up. With the weather turning bad, it caused more students to move indoors and thus, he reaches the library, late after dinner, to find the place packed. Most of his usual tables full of books and other students already.

He heads up through the stacks and heads to the left corner of the library, there's a table there tucked away between two stacks and there is space at the table, but he'll have to share.

"Umm, excuse me. Do you think I could sit here?" He questions and the dark haired girl looks over her shoulder at him and Phil freezes. She's gorgeous. "Oh, sure." She says and pushes some of the books to one side and gives him room to sit down opposite her.

He drops his bag to the floor and pulls out the books he needs, settling down to study. He lets the noise of the library wash over him as he absorbs what's in front of him. He tries his best not to look up at the gorgeous girl he's sharing a table with but he can't help, occasionally glancing over at her.

"I'm going to grab a coffee. Do you want one?" She asks and he lifts his head and stares at her dumbly for a second and he takes in what she said. "Oh, umm, yeah that would be great thanks." He says smiling up and her as he tries to dig his wallet out. "No, don't worry about it. You buy the next one." She says with a smile and Phil smiles back at her as she leaves from view and he tries to get back to his books, but her smiles stays on his mind, until she returns, two Styrofoam cups in hand and something in a bag, tucked under her arm. She places the cups down and slides one to him. She puts the bag down and pulls out a packet of biscuits. She slides them along to him and Phil takes one gingerly and they share another smile, over the coffee.

"I'm Phil, by the way." He says and she smiles down into her coffee. "I know. I'm Melinda. We share Fury's History class." She comments and Phil stares at her amazed. "Are you sure?" He asked surprised, surely he would have noticed her in class by now.

"Yeah, for definite. You sit down the front. I'm usually last in and first out, so you've probably never actually met me during class." She comments and Phil watches her, surprised. "Oh, that would make sense yeah." He says nervously and Melinda smiles at him again and goes back to her books, Phil holding his coffee tight, does the same thing.

Drink are finished and biscuits emptied, they both move and stretch at the same time, Phil glancing at his watch. "Man, we've been here for three hours. I need to get out." He says casually as he stands and stretches again. He glances at Melinda who raises a brow in question.

"I don't suppose you'd want to go and grab some food, by any chance?" He asked and Melinda smiled up at him. "I thought you'd never ask." She says as she packs up her things and stuffs them in her bag, getting up.

"So what's open at this time of night?" She questions as the two shrug their bags on their shoulders and wander through the stacks out of the library.

"There's a great little Thai place two blocks over. They're open all night." He comments and they zip their jackets up against the winter weather. Melinda, slinks her arm through his as they both stuff their hands in their pockets and walked the two blocks to the Thai place. Phil not letting the grin drop off his face. This was a miracle and he was just going to go along with it, for however long this might last.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Comments and Kudos feel my soul


End file.
